30 Kisses For Hichigo and Ichigo
by Kuchiki-Hiza
Summary: Done for 30 Kisses comm on LJ. Frequent updates as I get inspired quickly. HichiXIchi. Violence in Theme #19.
1. Theme 19 Red

Theme # 19: Red

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo X Shirosaki Hichigo

Fandom: BLEACH

It was a strange feeling as he watched his King bleed out, even in his inner world, with the white version of Zangetsu's Bankai stabbed through his chest. There was blood everywhere, red as blood could be, and he thought it made his King look oh so delectable.

It took a few minutes for him to process what he was doing, but he found himself sauntering over to his King, pulling out the blade. He watched in mild amusement as the orange haired teen bled harder onto the cold windows of the sideways building.

"Man, King. I thought ya could handle a little more 'n that. Tch, weak. Just as I thought at the beginning. Ya never shoulda been King in the first place. That shoulda been me." He leaned down, putting his lopsided smirk right in his King's face, placing a hand in his King's orange hair. He brushed their lips together and the orange haired teen shuddered. "Aww, look, shudderin' at that's merely pathetic, King." And all was silent once more as the pale white figure was gone, disappearing to the outer realms where he could have some fun. The orange haired teen just took in a shuddering breath and stared up at the sideways blue sky, waiting for his end to come, and with it, the end of his friends lives. He couldn't move, so he couldn't help them. He was helpless, and it meant they were too.

"Damn… " A light cough, and blood splashed on the ground as another cough wracked his body, "Hollow… " And he was out, wondering just how much longer he could survive like this.

Wow… dark… never thought I could write anything like this… XD


	2. Theme 8 Our Own World

Theme # 8: Our Own World

"What's that black haired Shinigami got on me, anyways, King?" It was a simple question, and the Hollow stared at the orange haired teen, waiting for an answer.

"I dunno, the fact that she ain't a Hollow? Maybe she's more human than you'll ever be?" The orange haired boy scowled at the Hollow, his inner Hollow as they sat in his inner world, having the strangest conversation he'd ever expected to have; and the fact that this conversation was with his inner Hollow was making it even worse.

"Uhh, King, listen to yourself, she's dead! She's farther from being human than I am! I at least have access to humans, if you'd let me get out every once in a while." The orange haired teen scoffed at the notion of his Hollow being more human than Rukia.

"Let you out and have you rampage all over the city killing people is not the kind of contact with humans you would need to be more human than Rukia." The Hollow frowned, leaning in a bit closer to his King. The smirk on his face was returning as his King tried to back away.

"What'sa matter, King?" The Hollow's laughter echoed around the sideways buildings in this world of theirs. "Too close for comfort? I can show ya I'm more human than that damned Shinigami'll ever be!" With that, he closed the distance between them, Ichigo still backing away. Ichigo's eyes widened as the Hollow's lips connected with his own and he tried to let out a startled scream. But opening his mouth was about the worst thing he could have done, as the Hollow thrust his blue tongue into his King's mouth to play with the red one there.

And then the pressure was gone, and the orange haired teen didn't even think twice as he fled the inner world, back to the safety of his bedroom.

Hiza: Hehe… Hichi likes to make his King squirm.


	3. Theme 1 Look Over Here

Theme # 1 Look Over Here

The Hollow jumped a few times, trying to get his King's attention as he spoke to the spirit of the sword, standing at one of those awkward angles on his perch. The teen didn't seem to notice him, anyhow, as he continued speaking to Zangetsu, the scowl still in place.

"Oi! King! Over here! Look at me!" The Hollow growled, watching as his King's expression flickered to one of annoyance and he flashed in front of the Hollow. "Looks like I got yer attention, King." He smirked that lopsided smirk, leaning forward so their noses touched, and the teen blushed lightly, not used to the close proximity.

"What the Hell do you want, Hollow? You got my attention, so out with it." He tried to keep it cool despite the heat he felt in his cheeks and stared straight into the Hollow's eyes. Black and gold eyes stared into warm brown ones and a staring contest seemed to start out of nowhere.

"Now where's the fun in tha', King?" His smirk widened as he moved ever closer to his King, keeping it so their lips were barely apart, trying to really unnerve him. The orange haired, strawberry christened teen just blushed harder, trying to stay calm as he stared into those cold black and yellow orbs.

"Just say it, you damned Hollow!" But there was no time for him to think about it as he yelled, and their lips brushed, if only slightly. The blush increased tenfold and the Hollow's lopsided smirk seemed to grow even more. The Hollow closed the rest of the distance, planting his lips firmly on his King's, staring at the astonished expression. Then it filled with horror as he felt himself kissing back, giving in as that blue tongue licked at his lips, asking for entrance.

In the background, Zangetsu only smirked as he watched the Hollow play with the King of their world.

Hiza: Oh… my… God… Ichigo kissed back XD And he doesn't even know why!


	4. Theme 30 Kiss

Theme # 30 Kiss

He was the one that had caused his King's downfall, as his King stood there, stunned to silence by his actions.

His lopsided smirk grew as he watched his King's dazed expression as he brought his fingers to his mouth.

He watched his King trace his own lips, watching as the strawberry christened teen blushed as deep as his name implies.

He was gone from his King's view before his King knew what had happened, and he was teasing the teen all over again.

His King finally did something other than what he had been doing in shock. It surprised the Hollow to see his King leaning forward, seeming to be looking to return the favour to the Hollow.

But the Hollow was nowhere to be found by his King, and his lopsided grin was plastered on his face as he watched his King, with distorted thoughts, as he tried to kiss him back.

Oh, he was going to be the reason for his King's downfall.

And, it would be his kiss that caused said downfall.

Oh, yes, the Hollow would enjoy tormenting his King.

And he sent the teen out of the world, back to the battle awaiting outside.

He would be there when King fell.

And fall he would do, at the mercy of the Hollow's lips.

Hiza: Wow, first time I ever wrote in this style, and man did it work well. I'm proud of it. Look out for the next one, coming soon!


	5. Theme 21 Violence Pillage

Theme # 21 Violence; Pillage

He smirked, watching as his King fought the blue haired Espada, waiting for the perfect moment to pull the teen into his inner world.

The teen's blade made its way through the Espada's body, leaving a long gash, the Espada heaving his breaths in.

This was the perfect moment, the Hollow decide, as he pulled his King into his inner world.

He liked violence, wanted to be the one to cause havoc, not the Espada.

But he couldn't; he could only wreak havoc on his King, trapped alone in the inner world.

He couldn't really say he was alone, but the sword's spirit wasn't much company, with his almighty perch and his condoning silence.

His King was in front of him, glaring, as the white hand plunged into his stomach, causing him to lurch forward.

The teen's face flushed as their lips connected, the Hollow shoving his tongue into his King's mouth, pillaging the dark depths.

He was his King, and he would never be any other's.

He pulled away, leaning down to the teen's exposed neck, licking it.

His black nails were digging into his King's arm as the other hand retracted from his King's stomach.

He bit down on his King's neck, tasting the coppery liquid that flooded over his tongue.

His King would always be his.

His mark was there to prove it.

King was always going to be his.

Hiza: Uhhh… Oh My God… did I just write that?


	6. Theme 15 Perfect Blue

Theme # 15 Perfect Blue

He couldn't choke back the moan as the blue tongue slid its way into his mouth.

The Hollow had the ability to make him do anything with that blue tongue.

He could never resist that blue tongue; he'd never be able to, either.

He could feel the other smirk against his lips as the blue tongue explored his mouth.

No, he'd never be able to resist that tongue.

He'd never be able to stay away from that blue tongue.

That blue tongue made him go crazy.

Those black and gold eyes filled with anger matched the blue tongue's passionate intensity.

No, his Hollow would always be able to control him, no matter how he fought.

That blue tongue was too experienced for him to deny.

That tongue was perfect in every way.

Perfect in the way it explored his mouth.

Perfect in the way it massaged his lips.

Perfect in the contrast between the black lips.

Perfect in the opposite saying in those black and gold eyes.

Perfect in the way it said 'I love you.'

It was the perfect tongue.

It was perfect blue.

Hiza: Uhh… yeah, it sounds kinda like a poem written in somewhat Ichi perspective. It's all about Hichi's tongue and how it seems to say 'I love you.' XD Enjoy!


	7. Theme 28 Wada Calcium

Theme # 28 Wada Calcium

King needs more calcium.

King's teeth seem to chip as they hit my own in a violent, passionate kiss.

King's bones broke too easily when he was in battle.

King's body was frail every time I took over.

King was frail as he was returned to consciousness after I took over.

King, why do you not listen when I try to help you?

King, you should drink more milk, or take those stupid Wada Calcium pills your dad got you.

King, make your body stronger so my mask is stronger.

King, your transformation will last longer if you have more calcium.

My mask is made of bone, King, mind it's spiritual bone, more than anything.

King, get more fuckin' calcium!

King, you'll die if you keep this up.

King, you should listen to my advice.

King, just listen to me for once.

King, I don't want to hurt you.

King, if you die, so do I.

King, I don't want to die.

King, you need to get stronger so we won't die.

King, you need more calcium.

Hiza: Oh my… I wrote from Hichi's perspective… XD


	8. Theme 3 Jolt!

Theme # 3 Jolt!

The orange haired teen shot back up with a yell, looking around to find out what had stabbed his ass.

Everyone around him just stared, and he couldn't find the one that had stabbed him.

The Hollow, invisible to everyone around, was grinning his normal lopsided smirk.

The teen tried to sit again, but bolted back up with another yelp.

What was with those random jolts in his ass?

He sat down again, this time nothing happening.

When class ended he got up, walking out into the hall.

Tatsuki stood in front of him.

There was another jolt in his ass and he fell forward.

His face landed in her chest, and he blushed furiously.

Her fist was up in seconds, and he didn't feel the blow as he toppled over, pulled into his inner world.

The teen gave a start at the pale face inches from his.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt cold lips on his own.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the owner of said lips.

He couldn't think as he was shoved, unceremoniously, back to the real world.

He couldn't help but put his fingers to his lips with the lingering feeling of those cold, black lips.

Hiza: Oh… My… God… 8 done, and I haven't even really taken a break… DX The inspiration keeps coming, one after another!


	9. Theme 6 Space Between Dreams And Reality

Theme # 6 The Space Between Dreams and Reality

The Hollow would be his in his dreams.

In reality, he was the Hollow's, as the Hollow tried once again to kill the King of his world.

In dreams the Hollow would love him.

The reality was that the Hollow hated him.

In dreams he would have everything he wanted, and nothing would take that away.

In reality the thing that took everything away from him was the Hollow.

In dreams, the Hollow gave everything to his King.

In reality the Hollow wanted to be the King.

In dreams he watched as the Hollow's blue tongue traced his lips.

In reality that tongue was always making fun of him.

In dreams that blue tongue was the most gracious thing on the Hollow's body.

In reality it was the least gracious.

He would flee to his dreams when the world became too hard to bear, where his Hollow would kiss and comfort him.

The reality was that the Hollow was a cold-hearted bastard.

His dreams were his escape from the troubles of daily life.

The reality of it was he dreamed far too much.

Hiza: Wow… Ichigo dreams about Hichi far too much… XD


	10. Theme 5 Ano Sa

Theme # 5 "Ano… sa…."

"Ano, sa… King?" the Hollow say on his hands, looking away from his King in embarrassment.

Ichigo scoffed, "What do you want, now, Hollow?" He was annoyed, and the Hollow knew it.

"Y-you know when you came here last time, right?" Ichigo just nodded, making a clicking noise in confirmation. What he didn't know was that the Hollow had that kiss flowing through his eyes.

"What is it, Hollow?"

Shocked out of his contemplation, the Hollow looked at his King, a slight flush on his cheeks, "Uhh… w-would you… Aww fuck it!" He let go of his control, jumping his King.

"What—!?" He was silenced as cold black lips found his own and he was dragged into the kiss.

"Nnh," the Hollow's response to his own actions was a moan into his King's mouth.

But the King did what he probably shouldn't have done: opened his mouth to protest. The Hollow's tongue slipped into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around his King. He pulled them closer, deepening the kiss as he played with his King's tongue.

The teen was shocked, and never really knew what was going on. He found himself closing his eyes, and before he knew it, he was kissing back.

The Hollow's reaction was opposite of what was expected as he pulled back, staring into his King's eyes. "King? Did you just… kiss me back?" The teen stared, unable to form words, the Hollow just staring back as he leaned forward.

He gently pressed their lips together, waiting for his King's response to see that he hadn't been dreaming. His King did, and he happily deepened the kiss, looking for a little of the contact with his King's body.

Hiza: Oh… wow… Hichigo actually willingly kissed Ichigo… and not as just some stupid way of scaring him… wow…


	11. Theme 10 10

Theme # 10 #10

He was standing in front of the white haired boy, my King was, a stupid expression on his face.

It was like 'What the fuck you doin' here, Shorty?' and all.

It made me laugh.

King can be so stupid sometimes.

He can be stupid, even when it comes to that kiss we shared a few weeks ago.

He doesn't know I can see him.

He doesn't know that I know what he's thinking.

We're two parts of the same being, King and I.

We're just, I don't know, different in some way.

King always thinks he has to beat me in order to keep control.

He doesn't know that he'll always have control.

He'll always have control, because I love my stupid King.

But he doesn't know it, and he still has to beat me every time.

So he stands there, staring at the white haired captain of division # 10 with that stupid look on his face.

King is so stupid sometimes.

If only he knew he didn't have to hide it.

If only he knew he didn't have to beat me.

If only he was able to see that I love him.

If only he wasn't stupid.

If he wasn't stupid I could be free without beatings.

If he wasn't stupid, he'd never have that stupid look on his face as he stared at the tenth division captain.

Hiza: Hichi thinks Ichigo is stupid for staring at Toushiro with a 'what the fuck are you doing here?' look XD


	12. Theme 29 The Sound Of Waves

Theme # 29 The Sound Of Waves

Yes, the Hollow loved to be in control.

He loved the sounds his King made underneath him.

To him, they sounded like waves.

Waves of pleasure, pouring from the orange haired teen beneath him.

He smirked as he kissed those bruised and battered lips.

With each and every sound he found himself urged to move faster.

The sound of waves was pouring over him, causing him to move faster.

His King would writhe beneath him, calling out to 'the Hollow.'

And the Hollow would smirk.

Would thrust faster, watching as his King's eyes filled with tears.

Yes, he loved to watch his King squirm.

He was the only one that could do this to his King.

He would come increasingly close to his end as his King writhed beneath him.

His King would cry out.

His King would spasm and tighten.

He would still be in control as his King released.

He could hold himself back if he wanted to.

Yes, he loved being in control.

And even as his King ended he still pounded into him.

His King would wait for the next time.

He would spasm as he felt his sweet release inside his King.

Yes, he would always be in control.

And King relished that control as the sound of waves crashed over them, filling them with pleasure.

Hiza: Oh… My… God… Drabble… and it's a Lime? Oh wow… XD


	13. Theme 4 Our Distance And That Person

Theme # 4 Our Distance and That Person

She keeps me and King apart.

He stops King from coming to see me.

They keep King away from me.

They think I'm bad for King.

They don't know that I'm here to help King.

They don't know why I exist.

They will never understand why King trusts me.

They will never understand my King.

I'm the only one that can understand my King.

My King will never leave me.

My King loves me.

I love my King.

King comes to see me when he goes to sleep at night.

Those Shinigami will never understand our relationship.

We're closer than they will ever know.

But during the day, King stays away.

King can't let them know about our relationship.

The Shinigami always try to keep King safe from 'the Hollow.'

It will never work.

King loves me too much.

He gives me a kiss as he leaves in the morning.

It is never said, but King and I love each other.

We both know it, too.

Hiza: wow… Hichi is total… angst? Maybe?


	14. Theme 23 Candy

Theme # 23 Candy

He was shocked to see the Hollow sitting there, none the less nibbling on a piece of chocolate.

The Hollow just looked up and grinned his lopsided grin.

That was when the Hollow decided to look back over his shoulder.

It was almost as if he was looking to see if anyone else was there.

It took a few moments to realize the taste of chocolate wasn't in his own mouth, but the one attached to his.

"Mmn, King, ya taste like candy."

That was the last he knew as his King punched him in the face, surprisingly knocking him out.

This would be a story to tell his kids.

Him, knocking his inner Hollow out with a punch to the face.

It wouldn't happen ever again, he knew.

The Hollow was usually too strong for that.

But for some reason, after eating chocolate, he seemed weaker, more excitable.

The chocolate must have made him weaker.

The chocolate made him do funny things.

The orange haired teen just sighed as he disappeared from his inner world.

The Hollow lay on the ground, finally regaining consciousness.

He twitched as his King's body faded out of sight.

"I'll get ya next time, King."

And he fell asleep.

Hiza: Aww, a sleeping Hichigo would be so cute XD


	15. Theme 26 If Only I Could Make You Mine

Theme # 26 If Only I Could Make You Mine

My King will never accept me.

My King needs to open up more.

My King needs to know I'm here.

My King needs to feel me near.

My King always runs away.

My King thinks I'll destroy him.

My King doesn't know how I feel.

My King needs to understand.

My King needs to lighten up.

My King needs to give in to desire.

My King doesn't know where I am.

My King doesn't trust me enough.

My King needs to come to me.

My King needs to be mine.

My King always fights for them.

My King should fight for me.

My King, If only I could make you mine.

Hiza: Wow… within about twelve hours I finished half of them… how'd I do that?


	16. Theme 7 Superstar

Theme # 7 Superstar

Front stage at a concert.

Who would have expected a Hollow to go there in the company of a Shinigami?

Obviously not any of the others that went with them.

They had just stared in shock at the Albino as he cautiously followed the orange haired teen.

And the albino Hollow just stared right back, that lopsided smirk plastered on his face.

And Ichigo just ignored it all.

That was, until the Albino Hollow was noticed in front of him.

They were millimetres apart.

And the Hollow closed the distance, pressing a chaste kiss to his King's lips.

The shock written on everyone's face was complete when the orange haired teen wrapped his arms around the Hollow's neck, pulling the Hollow into another kiss.

Front row at a concert, and a male Hollow was kissing his male Shinigami.

Even the artists on stage stared in shock.

They had never expected anything like that.

What would've happened if the Hollow had done like he'd normally do at home?

Oh, that wouldn't have been a very nice scene.

People around would panic.

The Shinigami would stare in disgust.

The two of them would be on the floor, both completely naked.

No, that wouldn't be a good thing.

He needed to keep the Hollow from doing anything drastic.

He didn't want to be kicked out of the concert.

Nobody expected a Hollow to be at a concert.

All except the orange haired Shinigami.

Hiza: Wow… A concert… and Hichi followed Ichigo. Ichigo was the only who had that scene play out in his head, about the crowd and stuff if Hichi did what he normally would.


	17. Theme 27 Overflow

Theme # 27 Overflow

It was time for a certain orange haired Shinigami to get cleaned up. Instead of his normal shower and go he decided he was going to take his time, have a nice, comfortable, warm bath. As he sat down in the filled tub he was greeted by a pair of ghostly hands on his back. Oh, but they weren't just any ghostly hands. No, they were the hands of a certain Albino Hollow, happening to be the teen's inner Hollow.

The hands pulled the teen back into an embrace, and he could feel as his back hit the solid chest behind him.

"Hollow, what do you want?" He was pissed at having his bath interrupted.

"Aww, King not in the mood?" The Hollow made a mockery out of the implied concern.

He was spun around, water spilling over the edge of the tub. Their lips met and instantly the teen began to feel the need for more contact. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around the Hollow, pressing their bodies together. He could feel the Hollow's erection, but he didn't care, he just needed the contact.

He let out a startled yelp as the Hollow's finger made its way to his entrance. It slipped in easily, the water of the bath acting as a sort of lubricant. His back arched as he gave way to the touches, his hips unconsciously shifting down onto the finger, trying to get more of the feeling.

"Ooh, somebody's eager, now." He could hear the smirk in the Hollow's gurgling, distorted voice.

He shuddered as a second finger found its way inside to join the first one. He squirmed as the fingers began to part, scissoring him, preparing him for what was to come. When a third finger made its way inside he nearly pulled them out to sit right on the other's erection.

"Just hurry it up!" He could feel the burning now, as he awaited his release. It was almost too much to bear when the Hollow pulled his fingers out. But that was before he felt something much large poking at his entrance. Without warning he just slammed himself down, impaling himself on the Hollow's throbbing member. "Nnghh!" He let out a guttural moan as the Hollow's erection brushed over his prostrate. A subtle push down onto the Hollow's erection signal he was ready to go and the Hollow began a slow and steady pace.

It was a while before the pace sped up, and he began to thrust into the orange haired teen's prostrate, constantly, with each thrust. Ugh, to him, he knew this was all so wrong, knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't stop. The Hollow pounded harder, reaching between them to grab the teen's now fully erect member. He began to pump it, in time with his thrusts, as he increased the pace once more.

"Why are you doing this, Hollow?" It was said between gasps, grunts, pants and moans, and it seemed it was more erotic than it really was.

"Not Hollow, King. I need a name. A real name. You can't just keep calling me Hollow all your life." To his astonishment the teen was still able to scoff, even as he leaned forward and kissed the black lips belonging to his Hollow.

"Fine, you want a name? First you gotta stop calling me King. Then I'll call you… Hichigo."

"Che, fine, Ichi." He gave a groan as he continued to pound into his King, pace steadily increasing, getting harder and harder. Still the Hollow pumped his King, watching as his King began to spasm.

"Hichigo…" He spasmed harder with the Hollow between his legs, shooting his seed across their stomachs. It washed away quickly, though, as the bath water swished around them, even as Ichigo tightened around the Hollow. Even the Hollow's desire for control couldn't help him as his King slowly milked him.

"Ichi…" He rode out his orgasm, pounding into Ichigo as he spilled his seed. "Thanks for the ride, Ichi. I'll see ya around."

And with that, the Hollow faded back to their inner world, leaving Ichigo disgruntled and utterly sexed up.

Hiza: Uhhm, how to say… Yaoi! Woot! Actual full on Yaoi! So yeah, obviously rated cause of Theme # 19 Red, and this one, Theme # 27 Overflow. XD See ya next chapter!


	18. Theme 22 Cradle

Theme # 22 Cradle

He had been there from his King's cradle, King just never knew it.

He had always loved King, never running away from it.

Then King grew up, and now King was a teenage boy, with lots of friends and stuff.

But now King acknowledged his existence.

He thought King's friends were weak, useless.

King thought they were his saviours, keeping him from insanity from the voice.

But then the voice gained a face, and the voice gained a body.

Now King could always picture his pale counterpart, with snow white hair and blue tongue.

And then King did the most outrageous thing he could have done.

King named the voice, the face, the body.

King calls it Hichigo.

King's reasons are because it is his Hollow self.

King doesn't know this is wrong.

King doesn't want to know he's wrong.

Because when King is wrong, King gets mad.

If King gets mad, King hurts things.

King would usually hurt Hichigo.

But King doesn't want to hurt Hichigo.

Cause King loves Hichigo.

Hiza: Wow… uhh… a little strange, ne?


	19. Theme 9 Dash

Theme # 9 Dash

The Hollow looked on as his King just ran and ran.

His King didn't even bother to look back to see if he was hurt.

No, his King didn't care about him the way he cared about King.

All he had done was kiss his King.

Then King had turned tail and fled.

King was a coward, dashing away because of one measly kiss.

But who could blame King.

No one would expect King to stick around with a Hollow that had kissed him.

No, his King was stupid, but he loved that stupidity.

King's stupidity made him _King_

King would see what he had missed, _one day_.

And King would come crawling back.

But King wouldn't find him.

He would leave King's mind before then.

He would leave King helpless and alone.

He didn't want King to reject him.

He wanted his King to love him.

Love him like he loved his King.

The sickening laughter followed his King.

But the laughter wasn't what King thought it was.

King couldn't hear it, but the laughter was filled with hurt.

King had hurt the Hollow.

King would never love him.

Even if he wanted King to.

Hiza: Wow… and I'm thinking about doing a challenge one for myself, where it's all RenjiX(Rukia/Ichigo) and all in first person. It would depend on what one it is, but either Renji's POV, or his partner's POV. Let me know whether you want it to be done or not, and if so, which character of either Rukia or Ichigo. Thankies! R&R with your votes and normal review stuff too XD


	20. Theme 2 News Letter

Theme # 2 News; Letter

The words on the page were so different from any he'd ever seen before.

'King, I want you to come meet me.

Come when you're at home, alone.'

Well, he couldn't really argue.

And he was home alone, now.

So he dropped the paper.

He sat on his bed, leaning back.

He focused on his inner world.

The outer world shifted, shaping itself.

He found himself in his inner world.

His inner world filled with sideways skies and buildings.

His Hollow was nowhere to be seen.

"Hollow!" he called out to him.

"Right here, King," the Hollow smirked in his ear.

The teen jumped, twisting about.

He readied his hand on the hilt of his blade.

He was surprised to find the Hollow so close.

Their noses brushed.

Their lips touched.

Ichigo pulled away.

He was back in his room.

He looked at the paper on the floor.

The damn Hollow had kissed him.

Hiza: Nearly in Ichi's perspective XD Let me know if you want on in Ichi's perspective!


	21. Theme 17 kHz kilohertz

Theme # 17 kHz (Kilohertz)

God he found it annoying when the Hollow decided to screech.

He decided it had to be kilohertz in frequency, or something.

He just yelled in his mind, trying to shut it up.

It seemed to want him to go there, so to shut it up, he did.

And as he closed his eyes he drifted to his inner world.

Pale hands were on his shoulders when he opened his eyes.

The Hollow was behind him, making him nervous.

But the Hollow just massaged his shoulders for a bit.

He screeched again, causing the teen to turn around, ready to yell.

He didn't expect the screech to be a ruse.

He found lips placed on his.

He saw eyes closed.

He smelled blood.

He heard a light smack.

He tasted strawberries.

His Hollow tasted like strawberries.

His eyes fluttered closed.

He kissed the Hollow back.

He couldn't deny the probing blue tongue it's entrance.

He let it search his mouth.

He whined when it retreated.

They came up for air.

It was a passionate kiss they shared.

And no one would ever know.

Hiza: Ohh, Hichi and Ichi have a secret XD


End file.
